


You Are Not Alone

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Isabelle x Reader [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: Just when you thought you were away from Smash, they pull you back in.Thankfully, you have backup.





	You Are Not Alone

It had been two and a half years, maybe close to three years, since you had returned from the hell that was Smash. Ever since then, you began the slow and steady recovery process with Isabelle by your side. You also had kept in touch with Corrin's families in both Nohr and Hoshido. To your relief, Ryoma, one of the lords at Hoshido, had reported that Corrin was untrophied and is still in Smash. You definitely weren't going back to Smash. For now, you have felt better about your life and have moved on. Of course, the scars you had still remained, but no longer did you mistake your friends as enemies nor did any night terrors haunt you.

You had Isabelle to thank for that. She had been close to you since that night and while it's odd that she's literally your therapy dog, you didn't mind. Isabelle was always there for you since you first came to the town, even staying by your side when you had to live in a tent for the first few days, as she was worried you would be scared. Truth be told, you were anxious, not helped by the fact that you were forced into the position of mayor. Even today, Isabelle always wanted what was best for you.

Though, your days of happiness were gonna come to an end as you received a letter with the infamous crossed circle emblem on it. In a single moment, all your anxiety came pouring back to you...

That's when Isabelle patted you on the back.

"[y/n]... You are not alone." Isabelle took out a letter of her own, also having the emblem of Smash. "I'll come with you." You had no idea how to react. A mixture of fear and relief caused your heart to have irregular beats. You began to cry and hug Isabelle. On one hand, you were worried for her well-being. On the other hand, you know that with her around, nothing will get you down. Isabelle hugged you and smiled. "I'll be there for you." She softly sang in your ear. You began to scritch Isabelle behind the ear as she began to giggle. She licked you on the cheek as you kissed her on the nose.

"Thank you, Isabelle." You said to her.

"Don't mention it." Isabelle nuzzled you as you felt the soft fur on her head. You soon felt one emotion: calm.


End file.
